


A Roast Pork Bun

by ChiaRoseKuro



Series: TodoBaku AU Week 2020 [7]
Category: 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1/2 Wangzi | 1/2 Prince Setting, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is So Done, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, Found Family, Game Streaming, Gaming, Kissing, M/M, Roommates, Shinsou Hitoshi is a Little Shit, TodoBaku AU Week 2020, Todoroki Shouto is a Little Shit, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/pseuds/ChiaRoseKuro
Summary: When Bakugou Katsuki hears aboutSecond Life, the latest and most realistic VR MMORPG on the market, he doesn’t need much convincing from his roommate and partner, Todoroki Shouto, to purchase the necessary equipment to play it. It looks fairly promising anyway, with its fantasy elements and open-world layout, and he’s all fired up to stream his attempt at the game.Or, at least, until things begin going wrong right from the get-go.…Katsuki is never,evertrusting Shouto withanyof his gaming accounts or recommendations again.[ Day Seven of TodoBaku AU Week - Crossover |Movies|Sports|Video Games]
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Meatbun (1/2 Prince), Bakugou Katsuki & Shinsou Hitoshi, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto & Meatbun (1/2 Prince)
Series: TodoBaku AU Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598713
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: TodoBaku Alternate Universe Week 2020





	A Roast Pork Bun

**Author's Note:**

> If you're expecting a serious, in-depth crossover that requires you to know both _1/2 Prince_ and _Boku no Hero Academia_ , then this is not the story for you. Whilst you'll pick up on a few Easter Eggs if you're familiar with the first few chapters of _1/2 Prince_ , you're not going to miss out on much if you don't know anything about it - all you need to know is that it's a VR MMORPG with fantasy elements, and maybe a few basic gaming terms like 'noob', 'farming' and 'drop'. Also, whilst it's never explicitly stated in the story, the characters' in-game costumes and occupations (with the exception of Shinsou Hitoshi) are drawn from the manga's second popularity poll.
> 
> Unless you dislike homosexuality, casual death threats and even more casual insults, there should be nothing that offends you in the story. If any of those do bother you, though, feel free to press the 'back' button and refrain from posting anything rude - this is an entirely self-indulgent piece, and I refuse to cop any flak for it.
> 
> Special thanks to the organizers responsible for [TodoBaku AU Week](https://twitter.com/TDBKAUWEEK/status/1191749436113854464?s=20) in giving me an opportunity to write for my BnHA OTP, a Mandarin Chinese joke for titling the story (the Mandarin Chinese equivalent of 'roast pork bun', 叉烧包, can also function as an insult that means 'useless (person)'), and the 1/2 Prince Wiki for reminding me of the Odd Squad's peculiarities. If there's any mistakes in Meat Bun's admittedly threadbare characterization or the basic mechanics of _Second Life_ , it's probably because I should've gone back to read the manga instead of relying on the wiki.

* * *

The trouble, Katsuki’s fairly certain, starts with the talking meat bun that hatches from his egg and calls him _mama_.

And then it just gets worse from there.

It’s bad enough that this is all a live stream and he can _hear_ Uraraka cackling her fool head off not too far away, but this isn’t the only crappy thing that’s happened to him since he picked up _Second Life_ and decided to give it a go.

 _It’ll be fun,_ they’d said. _You’ll like the fantasy VR elements,_ they’d said.

 _Fucking **liars** , the lot of them,_ Katsuki mentally snarls, dropping the meat bun in his hands and stalking off. 99% realism his _ass_ —what kind of realistic fantasy game gave him a _talking meat bun_ from a boss battle with a _wolf king?_ Not to mention his character design and specs… _and_ his pain-in-the-ass team members.

Speaking of pain-in-the-ass team members…

“He’ll come around,” the long-haired demon bard tells the meat bun, who’s sobbing hysterically for its mama. “Don’t worry—he may look like an utter barbarian, but he’s got a heart somewhere in there.”

“And he’s got _ears_ too, you fucking idiot,” Katsuki yells back, making the mistake of looking back and meeting the bard’s heterochromatic eyes. “I am _not_ that sentient bit of food’s _mother_ , Shouto, and if it doesn’t shut up then I’m going to _eat_ it and complain to the goddamn GMs!”

“What, that your pet is reflective of your usefulness in this game?” Shouto asks mildly.

“For fuck’s _sake_ , Shouto, could you stop being a salty fucking bastard for just _one_ second?” Katsuki wheels around and stalks back to Shouto, jabbing a finger against his chest. “It was _one_ wolf,” he snarls, hating how he has to get on his tiptoes and _still_ crane his neck to meet the tall fucker’s eyes. “If you can’t even stay out of the way and layer buffs properly, then you _deserve_ to get killed like an utter fucking _noob!_ ”

“Oh, so just _who_ was the noob who let that wolf through again?”

Katsuki draws back his fist, _more_ than ready to punch the smug little smile off Shouto’s face—but before he can connect, the meat bun’s bouncing up between then and crying out, “Don’t hurt papa, mama!”

“ _Papa?_ ” Deku asks in a faint voice, even as Katsuki grabs the meat bun and shakes it back and forth, screaming, “I am _not_ your _mama_ , you defective fucking bun!”

“You should really be nicer to our child,” Shouto murmurs with a shake of his head, rescuing the dizzy meat bun from Katsuki’s clutches and _cuddling_ it. “How can you expect it to be strong like us if you constantly abuse it?”

“Meat Bun is a boy, papa!” the meat bun—which is called _Meat Bun_ , because of _course_ it fucking is—helpfully chimes in.

“Our son, then,” Shouto replies diplomatically—

But as the meat bun coos and snuggles against Shouto’s chest, as Uraraka hiccups and tries to get out of the literal pool of tears she’s lying in while Deku hovers worriedly by her side—Katsuki throws his sword onto the ground, almost strangles himself trying to throw his cloak off too, and rips his VR goggles off in time to cut off Round Cheek’s renewed, hysterical giggling.

“You are _never_ ,” Katsuki growls, clambering out of the VR chamber and levelling his middle fingers at Shouto’s groggily-blinking form, “getting me to play that _cracked_ fucking game _again!_ ”

“If you say so,” Shouto replies with his most insolent shrug, and is left to end the stream on his own when Katsuki screams and storms out of their study.  
  


* * *

  
Shouto gets Katsuki to play the cracked fucking game again.

It’s the second week of Katsuki’s declaration and they’ve skipped at least five live streaming sessions—Shouto had refused to play anything else, even _League of Legends_ , and Katsuki had been bombarded by emails and comments from their subscribers. They’d built up quite a following on their tri-weekly streams, drawn by Katsuki’s ruthless intellect and Shouto’s random luck—but it was their synergy that people kept coming back for.

The way they unerringly covered each other, no matter how many members were in their team or how competent they were. Katsuki’s profanities and Shouto’s quips, abrasive but somehow easy in a way that was more entertaining than off-putting. Their expertise, honed from years living together as roommates and then partners, and even their subtle displays of affection—touches that lingered a little too long, gazes that were just a little too soft.

They’d lost a few subscribers at first, when they’d come out as an official couple—but their unplanned hiatus had hit them harder, and it was common knowledge that Katsuki cared more about gaming than Shouto. Was more invested in completing supposedly impossible quests, had less patience for bugs that would detract from the gaming experience—

It’d been Katsuki who started streaming alone until he’d pulled Shouto in. It wasn’t the _same_ without Shouto sitting beside him, and the fucking bastard had _locked him out of their shared account_ , so.

“We’re not going to stream again until you log back into your _Second Life_ account,” Shouto says for the third time that evening, slow and patient. “If you hate it that much,” he continues in a softer tone, placing his hands on Katsuki’s hunched shoulders, “then we’ll only clear the beginner quests, and then we’ll move onto a different game.”

“Like I’d fucking believe you,” Katsuki snorts—he knows which of them is the perfectionist, and it’s not Shouto with his odd socks and his messy, tangled ponytail.

Shouto’s not cowed by his thick, palpable disbelief though—he never is, and most probably never will be—so all he does is turn away with a half-shrug. “Your loss,” he says over his shoulder, shuffling over to his armchair and the trashy paperbacks he’s replaced their streaming nights with, and…

Katsuki doesn’t want to give in. He _doesn’t_ , because that _stupid_ meat bun and his _stupid_ barbarian Shouto chose for him while he’d made an emergency loo run are _fucking stupid_ , but… he also misses the calming familiarity of grinding. He misses the envy radiating from everyone whenever Shouto gets the best loot, the terror when he decimates a mob with minimal help from his partner—even the infrequent times when their other friends hop online and join in their tri-weekly routine.

He _really_ doesn’t want to stride around bare-chested, fluffy fucking cape trailing after him like some sort of beast-king. He _especially_ doesn’t want a meat bun calling him _mama_ every few seconds.

But if the meat bun calls Shouto _papa_ enough times to piss him off—as slight as the chance is—and if he can get some actual decent clothing at a main city…

He sighs gustily, dragging himself from the couch to grab their VR sets, and isn’t surprised in the slightest to see Shouto put down his period romance and take his set with the faintest of smiles.

“Not a single fucking _word_ ,” Katsuki hisses, stomping off to their study.

“Of course not, dear,” Shouto murmurs, snickering over Katsuki’s burst of swearing.

(but before they get into their VR chambers and get back into the game—Shouto puts his hands on Katsuki’s hips and kisses him sweetly, and he’s not scowling quite so much when they go under)  
  


* * *

  
“I’m sorry, mama!” is the first thing Katsuki hears when the game’s fully loaded, milliseconds before something warm and soft smacks him right in the face.

He overbalances with a squawk, arms pinwheeling gracelessly in the air, but there’s a hand planted in the small of his back and he manages to right himself in time. “Smooth,” Shouto murmurs in his ear, amusement clear in his tone, but he doesn’t push further—they’re streaming again, after all, and Shouto’s a little shit but he’s not _that_ much of one.

Still, Katsuki grabs the meat bun and pelts him at Shouto, smirking in vindictive pleasure when the stupid, wailing thing smacks him right over his eyes. “ _Papa!_ ” it shrieks in despair, fountains of tears spraying from _its_ eyes as Shouto grunts from the pain, staggers and barely manages to keep his balance.

“What a lovely family reunion,” one of their companions for the night snickers, and Katsuki levels a glare at Shinsou even as he pointedly _doesn’t_ help Shouto peel the meat bun off his face.

“You _want_ an introduction to the fucking meat bun?”

“Somehow, I doubt you’d want it to call me ‘uncle’,” Shinsou drawls, just as the meat bun bounces back over to them and pouts over ‘mama’ using a bad word.

“I,” Katsuki snarls over Shinsou’s chuckles, “am _not_ your mama.”

“But mama is mama!” the meat bun insists, sticking its lip out further in its godawful pout.

“I’m _not_ your mama, you fucking meat bun!”

“Are _too!_ ”

“Am _not!_ ”

“Are _too!_ ”

“Am—”

“Maybe you should call him ‘older sister’,” Shouto suggests, hip cocked and wicked smile partially obscured by his flowing white locks, “since your _mama_ isn’t very mature.”

“B-But mama is mama,” the meat bun wibbles, “even if mama keeps saying bad words.”

“I’m going to shove you into the jaws of a _wolf_ ,” Katsuki promises darkly, levelling a finger at the meat bun, “and then I’m going to shove your _papa_ into another one, and you can _both_ be wolf droppings together!”

“Well, that works,” Shinsou hums mock-thoughtfully, “since you’re already a piece of shit.”

Katsuki growls, every bit as feral as a wolf even as Shouto snickers and Deku, newly-spawned from where he’d logged in late, claps his hands to his mouth and utterly fails to stifle his laughter.

“This ain’t a fucking comedy channel, ladies!” Katsuki snaps, flicking his cloak peevishly behind himself, “so let’s get _going_ already!”

“You know Kacchan’s going to kill you for that, right?” Deku asks Shinsou, shaking his head with mirth alight in his eyes—but they all obligingly wander off into the woods, and soon they’re too busy farming for loot to snicker over Katsuki’s relationship with his godawful pet.  
  


* * *

  
“Well, that was useless,” Katsuki mutters under his breath, glaring at the junk in his inventory. Most of the rarer drops had been bard-specific items—because of _course_ they were, even when Shouto was in his team and should therefore have spread his luck to _everyone_ , _including_ him—but there’d been a necromancer staff for Shinsou and even an alchemy set for Deku.

So why— _why_ had he only gotten a fucking _toe ring_ after clearing out the woods three times over? What the hell was a barbarian meant to do with a toe ring anyway, choke a fucking wolf with it? Propose to someone in his fucking group and then confirm his intent by slipping it onto their goddamn _toe?!_

“Maybe it’s because of Meat Bun,” Shouto interjects, cutting off Katsuki’s unconscious rant. “He might not look like much,” he adds, when Katsuki gives him an incredulous look, “but he _did_ help us attract a few stragglers.”

“Yeah, by crying for us to _help_ him— _it_ ,” Katsuki hastily corrects himself, when Shouto arches a brow at him and the meat bun bounces happily on his shoulder. “And it couldn’t even do anything about the crippled wolves I left near it! At least it should—I don’t fucking know, _choke them to death_ or something!”

“I don’t know how to tell you this,” Shinsou says then, “but maybe you’re just too stupid to figure out how Meat Bun works.”

“Hitoshi!” Deku exclaims, smacking Shinsou’s shoulder—but he’s also very carefully _not_ looking at Katsuki, which is as much of a red flag as the teeth sinking into his lower lip.

“You shitsnacks think I’m _dumb?_ ” Katsuki hisses, lip curling at the three disbelieving looks that nets him. “You think I can’t _make_ this meat bun bend to my will?!”

“We’d never think such a thing,” Shouto says in an utterly unconvincing tone—

And that’s _it_ , Katsuki’s had _enough_ of all their uppity fucking opinions on the meat bun.

“I’m going to make this meat bun the most useful fucking pet in this shitty game,” Katsuki declares, snatching the meat bun from Shouto’s shoulder and valiantly ignoring its cries of _mama’s gonna play with Meat Bun!_ “I’m going to _whoop your asses_ with this stupid bun, and _then_ we’ll see who’s laughing later!”

“Are you _sure_ you’ll be able to?” Shouto asks, tilting his head with a prim little frown. “Because I don’t know about you, but a barbarian with a meat bun doesn’t exactly strike fear into my heart right now.”

“Just _watch_ me,” Katsuki hisses over Deku’s and Shinsou’s snickers, and glares down at the meat bun in question.

“Alright, let’s go kick some ass,” he tells the stupid, doe-eyed thing.

“Meat Bun’s gonna make mama proud!” the stupid thing chirps back at him—and Katsuki, with a supreme effort, _doesn’t_ shove it into his mouth and eat it for calling him _mama_ again.

 _Now, if I can just get it out of calling me that… maybe I could dress Deku up in a skirt,_ Katsuki thinks, plans already whirring around in his mind as he strides off with the meat bun perched happily on his shoulder. **_Then_** _I’ll show ‘em, **and** this fucking defective game._

“I can’t believe he actually fell for it,” Izuku whispers, gaze trailing after Katsuki’s rapidly-disappearing form.

“I did say he had a heart _deep_ down somewhere,” Shouto replies with a little shrug, before he pats Izuku’s shoulder and strides after his partner.

It’s stupid and childish, will likely make Katsuki even _more_ mad at him if he ever catches onto their little ruse—but if they never get a pet or adopt a child in their life, at least they have this game-generated meat bun.

 _And he does make for a cute little wife,_ Shouto thinks with a satisfied smile. _**My** cute little wife,_ he amends as he draws near, slipping a hand into Katsuki’s—and though Katsuki sneers, he also squeezes his hand back, which is good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> For further author notes and other things related to this fic or series, feel free to check out my [blog](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/). Alternately, potential prompts and other sorts of inspiration can be found on my [Tumblr](https://chroku-n.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chroku_n/) if that tickles your fancy instead - or, if you'd like your own shiny new oneshot, you can request one from me [here](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/commissions/).


End file.
